


In Peace May You Leave the Shore and In Love May You Find the Next

by Enyn_Skyeward



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abandoning the Throne, Clarke as Heda, F/F, F/M, Hope, Lost Love, Natblida, Peace, Polis, Post 3x16, Reunion, The Flame - Freeform, lexa deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With ALIE gone, peace must be restored and the clans turn to Clarke as their new Commander. </p><p>A 3x16 alternate ending/season 4 that does Clarke and Lexa justice. </p><p>Lexa Deserved Better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Peace May You Leave the Shore and In Love May You Find the Next

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, cried myself and shocked my beta but we both love how it turned out.

It took a day for everyone to overcome the shock of their actions; the realization that they weren’t in control of themselves. Clarke found herself remaining in the city of Polis helping knock down crosses and other devices of torture, while aiding her mother in healing those in need of care. The ambassadors found her in the city, helping the people and doing what was necessary to erase the days of darkness. Everyone stopped what they were doing when the ambassadors arrived, their eyes filled with remorse and regret.

“Klark kom Skaikru?” She turned from where she’d been helping tear down a cross to see Tollin, the Blue Cliff Clan’s ambassador.

“Sha?” She stepped away from the group working and put her hands behind her back, her armor acting as a shield against the growing winter cold.

He looked at her before looking behind him at his fellow ambassadors; finally he turned back and met her eyes. “A meeting was called yet you stay helping the people.”

“The people are more important than a meeting. In case you conveniently forgot there are no more Natblida left to lead us as Heda so we must all learn to function without a leader. Perhaps your people would be humbled by your actions if you helped them as well.” She turned back to those working, grabbing a rope to help pull the cross down. “Won.” She spoke loudly and they all began pulling on the ropes. “Tu.” They made another attempt and Clarke saw the Trigeda ambassador grab a spare rope. “Thri.”

It came crashing down and children hurried to take apart what could be salvaged for spare parts. Clarke turned to the ambassador, Ella, whom she recalled meeting on many occasions, and held out her arm. The woman took it and gave Clarke a nod. “You honor us, why?”

“Because someone once taught me that serving a people in need is the greatest honor to exist.” Clarke gave her a nod before pulling away and directing people towards a fence line with the intention of tearing it down.

* * *

The day wore on and Clarke returned to her ambassadorial quarters, finding them undisturbed after so long. Shutting the door, she leaned against the door to see the bed still held the blood covered furs. Pulling the case from her armor, she opened it and looked at the flame. Remembering the reunion with Lexa in the City of Light she actually let a smile cross her face. Closing the case, she put it up and made her way over to the bed, letting her hand land on the blood-soaked furs. It was no longer soft but instead the dried blood made the furs stiff and in an action she wouldn’t have done a week before she slowly folded the fur up.

Leaving the fur, Clarke headed to the hearth and began lighting the fire. Once it was contained and blazing the blonde leader collected the fur from the bed and placed it as gently in the flames as she could without burning herself. Removing the knife from her boot she reached up and cut off part of her braid, placing it on top of the burning fur.

“Yu gonplei ste odon ai hodnes.” She whispered and sat down cross-legged, watching the lock of hair and fur burn in the dancing flames. “Ai hod yu in otaim.”

* * *

The next day, dawn crossed over Polis and Clarke found herself summoned to the throne room. When she walked in she saw the ambassadors waiting in line, guards at the ready and her mother waiting with Marcus and Bellamy. Indra was also waiting, her arm in a sling and beside her were several of Lexa’s generals.

As she entered the room the ambassadors dropped to their knees as did her mother and Marcus. Indra dropped to her knee without any prompting. Clarke swallowed hard as she stopped in the middle of the room. “I don’t understand…”

Indra rose and walked over, putting her good hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “You held the flame and still live. You held the wisdom to do what must be done. You had the compassion of trying to slay the demons without use of weapons, the lives of the people mattered. You had the strength to sacrifice yourself to save us all.” She graced her with a rare smile, “you embody the pillars that make up the commander.” Removing her blade, she drew it across Clarke’s palm so fast the blond didn’t even catch it before she held it up. Clarke saw the blood wasn’t the color of fire but instead black as night. “Yu Heda!”

“But Indra…”

“The spirit of Heda chose you.” Indra lowered her voice, “Luna has rejected the claim and you are the last Natblida. It is what Lexa would want, the safety of her people in your hands.”

“You’ve always hated me.”

The woman pulled Clarke towards the throne in a gentle motion. “I hated the weakness you presented in Lexa, I never hated you Clarke.”

Once Clarke was seated on the throne, Indra nodded to her. Gathering herself, Clarke spoke firmly. “Gyon op gon Heda.” Everyone stood and the blonde nodded. “If this is your election so be it but know this, I don’t rule as Ontari and Lexa before her. I rule with jus no drein jus daun as law. Blood no longer answers for blood, after everything that has happened I think we can agree there has been too much innocent blood spilt.” Standing she took a breath. “Gon we, hit oso op sonop.”

* * *

Everyone left except for Bellamy, Kane, Abby and Indra. Clarke stepped down from the throne and took a deep breath. “You did well for your first command.” Indra complimented her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re a nightblood, how?” Bellamy took her hand and looked at the healing wound. “How is this healing so fast?”

“Nightbloods heal fast.” Clarke stated as she pulled her hand away and made a fist. “Lexa and the Natblida always healed within days, I should know given I always stitching Lexa’s wounds.”

“Introduction to the blood must have influenced your blood production.” Abby rubbed her daughter’s back. “Are you okay with this?”

Clarke nodded and pulled the case from her armor, looking down at it knowing it contained the flame. “Everyone thinks I still have this in me.”

“Let them think that.” Bellamy stated and put his hand over hers where she held the case. “You don’t need to stick that thing in your head. There’s no reason to anymore.”

“Indra?” She looked at Lexa’s former general. “Isn’t a ceremony required?”

The general nodded, “generally yes but given everything, I believe with no flamekeeper to perform the ritual and the belief you still hold it within you, they won’t demand it.”

“Titus made me Fleimkepa before I left Polis.” Clarke spoke softly, “he knew he was going to die protecting Lexa’s legacy.”

“No one needs know.” The woman met Clarke’s eyes, “the demons and Ontari have presented a new world, one where traditions of the past have been lost.”

* * *

After returning to her room after aiding the people again, Clarke stripped down to nothing and pulled on her nightdress. She took the case holding the flame and stared at it before she opened it, removing the flame and held it between two fingers. The blond held it up in the candle light and studied it, remembering the words Lexa had given her.

_I told you my spirit would choose wisely._

“You chose me after everything. I don’t know why but I’ll do what is necessary to keep your legacy alive.” Tilting her head forward, Clarke brushed her hair away from her neck and held the flame there. “Ascende superius.” The flame activated and she groaned as she felt it burrow into her skin through the healing wound from two days before. Unlike before when she opened her eyes she found herself still in her room, exhaustion running through her. Without bothering to remove her clothes she curled up on the furs and allowed sleep to claim her.

* * *

Clarke opened her eyes to find herself in the throne room; it was dark except for a few candles. She heard her name being called. “Klark.” It was repeated over and over again so she turned and left the throne room, following the call till she arrived at Lexa’s quarters. Pushing open the door she found the woman sitting at the end of her bed meditating.

“Lexa?” She bent down and the woman opened her eyes, green orbs looked back at her as a smile formed under them.

“Hello, my love.”

Confused the blonde shook her head. “What…”

“Shh, communion with previous commanders in your dreams is normal. Don’t you remember? You were with me, drawing while I read and then I fell asleep. I woke with what you considered a nightmare.” Lexa pulled Clarke closer and the blonde moved till she sat cross-legged in front of the brunette, their knees touching. “The first few nights are filled with information from all of us but after I’ll be here whenever you wish to join me in your dreams.”

Clarke reached up and caressed Lexa’s cheek, “I thought when I destroyed the City of Light…”

“I’m in the flame Clarke, I aided you in the City of Light but this is where I am.” Lexa sighed, “it’s only a piece of me, the rest is lost to death. You must realize this and know I’ll only be present in your dreams. Once you wake I won’t exist, I won’t be able to guide you and you must lead our people.”

“Okay.” She said it with a huge lump in her throat but Clarke accepted the truth. “This is enough.”

Lexa smiled and took her hand as she stood. “Come, we must meet with Becca first. She was the first Commander, you met her briefly in the City of Light but she’ll have more information that you need.”

“Wait.” Clarke pulled on Lexa’s hand and she paused in her steps to turn to the blond. “Just give me a moment.” Taking a step forward Clarke removed her hand from Lexa’s and brought both up to cup Lexa’s face. “Let’s have tonight, tomorrow night we can meet with Becca. Please Lexa.” She practically begged, “please let me have tonight with you.”

“Tonight.” Lexa whispered and took a step closer, “but after you won’t neglect your duties as Heda. Ritual and history demands you meet with each Commander and learn what they have to teach and it must be done in order from first till the one that came before you. Swear it Clarke.”

“Swega ai klin.” She whispered before pulling Lexa as close as possible, kissing her with a ferocity that she wasn’t known for.

* * *

The world didn’t end in six months Clarke found, nuclear power plants had been monitored on the Ark and also by ALIE. From what she understood after talking with Marcus and Raven, all the nuclear power plants had played a part in the bombs that had occurred a hundred years before. So a year after her ascension and six months after the supposed end of the world, Clarke found herself celebrating Ascension Day with three new Natblida and loyal friends and family.

“Today we celebrate the spirit of the Commander by remembering the ascension of Klark kom Skaikru.” Indra spoke, whom was being trained by Clarke to be the new Fleimkepa.

Clarke looked to the new Natblida and ushered the young children forward, all between the ages of four and six. “What makes up the spirit of the Commander?”

“Wisdom.”

“Compassion.”

“Strength.”

All of their little voices brought smiles to the room and Clarke gave them a nod before standing up to face those that had joined her. “Today we celebrate a year of peace. My ascension came after a war and the conquering of our lands by demons who inhabited us. I drove the demons out of our hearts and minds and established a law of blood must not have blood with hope that innocents no longer bore death at our hands. Today, we remember those that came before me, the great Heda who established order in a time of chaos. From the first to the last we speak their names in hopes their spirits continue their journey to the next life. Bekka…”

“Bekka.” Everyone repeated the name she spoke as the oldest Natblida, Jorg, lit candles for each of the fallen Commanders.

“Elias.” As before everyone repeated her. “Topha. Brixal. Job. Amna. Dorn. Peter. Lorne. Pax. Jona. Qual. Casta. Sov. Freja. Lexa.”

As Clarke ended the names she gave the candle she held to the youngest Natblida, Kora, who took it and lit the candle on a nearby table. “Klark.” The little girl spoke and quickly returned to Clarke’s side.

“With remembrance of those who have come before me, I once again honor my pledge to serve the people and lead them in peace.”

As the ceremony ended Indra pulled Clarke aside, “Floukru wish an audience. Luna risked showing herself in Polis to meet with you.”

“Do you believe she wishes to issue a challenge?”

“No Heda.”

* * *

Clarke had the guests brought in after she’d dismissed everyone, leaving the Natblida in Octavia’s caring hands. The woman had found some semblance of happiness training them, her newborn daughter only aiding in healing her wounded heart a fraction. It was clear that the young warrior would never rise above the pain of Lincoln’s death and Clarke just filled her days with things to do instead of letting her sit and wallow in despair as she’d done after killing Pike and her pregnancy had come to light.

Rising from her throne, she took a step down as Luna entered the room with three people. The doors shut as the Boat Clan leader and her visitors approached. Luna bowed down on one knee before looking up at her. Clarke motioned for them to rise and they did, the three behind her silent as she took a step forward towards the new leader of the thirteen clans.

“Word spread of your blood turning from fire to night, of you taking the flame and saving everyone from the demons that plagued them.” Luna smiled softly, “I felt the need to see for myself the girl who took the flame after being so desperate for me to take it.”

“Much has happened since then Luna and I apologize for anything I said or did during my time with you.” Clarke looked down before looking up again. “I shouldn’t have forced you to take on the burden. I know now what you’d have to sacrifice and I’m sorry for assuming you could.”

Luna nodded softly, “I come bearing a gift. Titus in his desperation made a deal with the former Azgeda king. It took effort I’m told, knowledge stolen from Skaikru but knowledge well used. After you left and I sailed south I learned of the deal he made and the efforts that were well worth his lies and deceptions.”

“Speak true Luna, I have several important matters to see to today.”

Luna turned slightly to the two large men that hid the third person with her group. “You’ll clear your schedule I’m sure.” She turned back to Clarke, “we’ll leave you.”

* * *

Before Clarke could speak the men followed Luna but the third figure was left behind, a cloth covering everything but eyes. The doors closed behind them and Clarke took a step forwards towards the woman, aware by shape that it was a woman. “Who are you?” She received no reply to her question. “You’ll answer your Heda.”

“There was once a time I said those words.” The person removed the cloth around their head and Clarke paused in her steps to see familiar green eyes and a face she’d only seen in her dreams. A familiar smile graced the woman’s face. “Hello Clarke.”

“Lexa?”

“It’s me. I last remember taking my last breath as you kissed me and then I woke with Luna standing over me. From what I understand, Titus had help smuggling me out of Polis with Roan’s help. I was revived with Skaikru lightening as Lincoln was and lay sleeping for months. I woke three months ago and it took much to regain my strength, to come and watch you on your Ascension Day.”

Clarke took a tentative step towards her and reached out, finding her solid and whole. “Lexa…” She flung herself at the woman and the brunette hugged her back. “I thought you were dead. I’ve only had you in my dreams, the part of you in the flame meets with me every night.” She buried her face against a familiar neck.

“I’m grateful that a piece of me remained with you.” Lexa held her tight. “You’ve led well my love and for that I’m happy. Despite this short reunion I can’t stay.”

The blonde pulled back and shook her head, “yes you can, and you can stay in the palace.”

“No I can’t.” Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheeks. “Explaining why I live and why I abandoned my people to demons and tyrant pretenders when I still drew breath, it wouldn’t end well. I came to see you one last time, to tell you to continue as you are but this is goodbye.”

“No, no I won’t accept that. You’re alive and you’re here.” Clarke shook her head. “Please don’t make me lose you again.”

Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke’s and whispered after she sighed. “To lead well we must make hard choices and one of them is to put our heads before our hearts. Luna has agreed to take me in as part of her people. I will remain with her, coming and going with the trade boats. I swear to come to you every Ascension Day but no more.” Pulling back, she looked into blue eyes, “accept this Clarke, for it is how it must be. I will always be with you Hodnes just as you are with me.”

“I love you.”

“As I love you.” Lexa kissed Clarke and pulled back. “Lead our people well and I’ll see you in a year.” Clarke watched her pull away and placed the cloth around her face once more “May we meet again Klark kom Skaikru, ain Heda.”

* * *

It would be said that the reign of Klark kom Skaikru would be the longest. Peace would exist for over a decade with her leading her people as Commander. She never bound herself to someone; always declaring her heart was bound to the ocean. Annual diplomatic campaign visits within the clans always started in Polis and always ended at the ocean. It would be said that she would light a fire on the beach and disappear for a week before returning as if she’d never been away. Many believed the spirit of Wanheda lived in those moments but the truth was never known.

 “You can’t stay here forever.” Clarke smiled as she listened to the words spoken to her. A soft hand on her back running across her tattoo.

Turning over she looked up at Lexa, “just two more days, it’s been a pattern for ten years so there’s no worry.” Putting an arm up she grinned, “come here.”

Lexa curled into her side, “how are the Natblida?”

“Kora is stubborn as ever, Jorg is now Octavia’s second, and little Mico is about like Aden was when he died.” Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair, “they haven’t found anymore.”

“In time more will emerge.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s neck. “I tell the stories of the great Commanders to the children. Luna thinks it best that I refrain from telling my own story as the details could cause some to be curious.”

Clarke nodded, “I’ll tell them tomorrow evening the story of the great Heda Lexa.”

“Clarke.” Lexa sat up and looked down at the blonde. “One of the orphans, she’s grown on me and I wish to take her as my own. I was never allowed such as life as Heda but now I have the chance to have my own child. She lives in the Southern Village, not on the campaign route and I wouldn’t be able to leave her alone for many years.”

Clutching the blanket to her chest Clarke sat up and met green eyes. “Would it make you happy?”

“It would take me from you.”

“But would it make you happy Lexa?” The brunette nodded, “then love her and when the time is right, we’ll meet again.”

Lexa gave her a small smile, “I will tell her of her second mother, who must lead her people and cannot be with her because of the great duty she has.”

“Tell me everything you know about her.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand, a smile on her face.

* * *

Abdication was never heard of, had never happened but in the fifteenth year of her reign Klark kom Skaikru removed the flame from her neck and gave it to her oldest Natblida. She spoke of wisdom and compassion and strength, declaring that her three Natblida would rule as a joint council. Each possessing all three pillars but each having more of one quality over the others. Before any could question her she disappeared and was never seen again. Whispers floated through the lands over time, of the former Heda and well-known Wanheda. Whispers of her existence at the end of the southern villages, of life on the Floukru islands.

“Nomon help!” A small girl shrieked as a brunette woman ran behind her, she managed to make it into her mother’s arms, the blonde holding her tight and swinging her around. “Nomon you saved me.”

The blonde chuckled, “I’ll always save you.” She looked over at her wife as the brunette made her way over, kissing the girl’s cheek. “Nomon and I will always keep you safe.”

“Like the Heda Council keeps their people safe?”

The brunette took the girl and held her, “much safer my child, because unlike the Heda Council who watches over thousands, there is only you for us to keep safe. While serving the people is the greatest honor to be had, the greatest journey in life in serving one’s heart.”

“You’re so wise Nomon.”

The blonde laughed loudly, “oh you should have seen her when we met, she tried to teach me every lesson she could.”

“And you didn’t listen.” The brunette kissed her wife’s cheek. “However, you wouldn’t be you if you had. Klark kom Floukru never listens, at least with her head.”

“And what exactly do I listen with Leksa kom Floukru?”

“Your heart.” She turned her attention to the girl in her arms. “Shall we go home and make supper my love?”

The girl nodded, “sha, can you tell me the story of the sky princess again tonight Nomon?”

“Of course but after I make supper, after all we know Nomon can’t cook.”

“Bite me!” The blonde said and started walking with them. “There’s a lot I can do, things no one was able to do but me so if my cooking suffers so be it.”

The brunette grinned, “she can knock down mountains but she can’t cook, what shall we do with her my child?”

“Keep her Nomon, keep her and teach her and love her.” She leaned in and whispered. “And never let her go.”

“I think that’s a worthy plan.” The brunette held out her hand and the blonde took it. “I shall never let you go.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

Won: One

Tu: Two

Thri: Three

Yu gonplei ste odon ai hodnes: Your fight is over my love

Ai hod yu in otaim: I will always love you

Yu Heda: Your Commander

Gyon op gon Heda: Rise for your Commander

Gon we, hit oso op sonop: Leave, we’ll meet in the morning

Swega ai klin: I swear

Floukru: Boat Clan

Klark kom Skaikru, ain Heda: Clarke of the Sky People, my Commander

Nomon: Mother

Klark kom Floukru: Clarke of the Boat Clan

Leksa kom Floukru: Lexa of the Boat Clan

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought of this story.


End file.
